This invention relates to a molded expanded polystyrene bed assembly, and more particularly to a mattress support platform or base for supporting mattresses.
Plastics have heretofore been used as mattress materials. Foamed polyurethane, polyethylene and vinyl, for example, has been so used as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,133,853, 3,210,781 and 3,521,311. Polystyrene has also been used as a mattress material in the form of expanded beads or pellets confined within a flexible cover. In either case these aggregates or pellets provide a relatively soft and flexible structure well suited for cushions and mattresses and one of relatively low cost in comparison with other conventional mattress materials such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,608,961 and 3,629,882.
Heretofore, however no mattress support has been provided, consisting essentially of a monolithic or unitary expanded polystyrene structure, the rigidity sufficient to support the weight of a person and the mattress.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a mattress support for a bed which is inexpensive and yet durable and efficient in use.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bed having a mattress support which is light weight and easily handled yet one which possesses strong load carrying structural strength.